


Uninvited, Yet Wanted

by DirkyThoughts



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Groping, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkyThoughts/pseuds/DirkyThoughts
Summary: Violet, a courtless fae woman, finds herself attending a masquerade ball in the mortal world. There, she has a totally-unplanned run-in with a the object of her affections: a lady knight.





	Uninvited, Yet Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sissadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissadora/gifts).



> This story was commissioned from me, depicting the commissioner's original Dungeons & Dragons character (Nayanna) and one of her favourite NPCs.

“Humans really know how to throw a party,” Violet remarked as her gaze trailed across the packed ballroom. “Usually it’s only one specific party, and different kinds of humans are good at different kinds of parties, but they’re good at throwing them, and I like this kind. What do you call it?”

It wasn’t like fae were any less good at throwing parties. Quite the contrary, a fae party was vastly more enjoyable to her in some ways, because each fae party was varied in and of itself and typically lasted for a vast amount of time. She was relatively certain that the first party she ever visited was still ongoing somewhere.

Next to her, a dragon-faced man derisively sniffed. “A masquerade ball,” he responded. Violet sipped some wine, not really paying attention to him. She wasn’t here to mingle with strange noblemen.

She let her senses wander. Her long ears twitched and moved subtly, picking up on wisps of conversation throughout the party. Many of them were jovial, flirty, filled with compliments, little jokes and double entendres, but there was another layer that she picked up on. Careful. Political. Secretive. Plotting. Something dark was brewing in the Meisten Empire and it permeated this ball the prince was throwing like it was a powder keg. It reminded Violet of home.

She strode through the halls, gliding between groups of gathered nobles and their servants. With her mixture of regal bearing, elfin appearance and exotic sense of dress—a purple dress matched with sheer shawls, she drew the eye of many. In return, she feigned disinterest half-heartedly. She wasn’t here for them, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy the attention. Her mask covered half of her face and part of her hair. It matched her dress and the eyes looked an opaque white from the outside, translucent from within.

Her eyes fell onto a pair of figures engaged in discussion. One was a refined-looking half-elven man with white streaks in his hair and silver rings on each hand. The other was a tall human woman, strong of build and clad in armour, wearing the crimson and gold of a knight of the empire. Her long black hair was braided and she wore glasses. A smile played on Violet’s lips. Nayanna Winterlance. Her prey.

Like any good fae, she couldn’t be too obvious about her business. During the party, she made sure to avoid getting too close to Nayanna, yet at the same time flitted in and out of her vision. A band of small, scaled creatures in rose-coloured suits played refined and yet sensual music, which Violet greatly enjoyed. If only there were less people present. Halfway through the party, she made her way outside, walking through abandoned hallways and out of a pair of large doors opening up to a balcony.

The air felt much better outside. Cooler. Less filled with the strangely oppressive presence of hundreds of humans and their curious stares. She placed her hands on the stone balustrade of the balcony and looked out over the gardens below. The soft spring wind moved her hair and shawls and carried with it the smells of early blooming dawnblossom and bird’s herald. Violet took in a deep breath, enjoying the serenity of the moment. She was taken out of it by a voice behind her.

“My lady, this area is not open for guests. Please return to the party.”

It was a familiar voice. Her voice. A smile played on Violet’s lips. She sighed audibly.

“I would much prefer the outside. Why don’t you join me?” She turned around to look at Nayanna. With much of her face and hair covered by the mask, it didn’t surprise her that Nayanna didn’t recognize her immediately.

The knight stiffened in place. “My lady, I have no time to keep you company. I am on duty. I’m sure there are nobles inside that could offer you better company than I.”

“Ah yes, ‘duty’. Your human obligations are so fascinating. Are you on the lookout for spies and assassins? Court is ever so exciting, isn’t it?”

The knight shifted her weight. Violet noticed her expression go briefly to one of confusion and suspicion, before she regained her composure.

“So it is,” she said curtly, “my lady, please—”

“Oh please,” Violet interrupted her, “am I really a lady to the people of this court? I hardly am one at any other. I’d sooner be one of the spies or assassins you’re looking out for. Much more exciting.” Her tone was teasing, but she knew she was crossing a line. She intended to.

Nayanna’s face hardened. One hand gripped the hilt of her sword at her side.

“Take off your mask.”

“Just my mask, hm?”

“Take off your mask when you speak to me!”

“Fairy well then,” Violet fake-relented.

She pulled at the ribbons tying the mask around her head and removed it, shaking her head slightly and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. She smiled slyly at Nayanna, who couldn’t be more shocked.

“You? Here?” She stammered.

“Truly I received the warm welcome one can expect at court,” Violet chided in a teasing tone.

“No, I don’t mean…” Nayanna seemed both less tense now that she knew she wasn’t dealing with an assassin out for Prince Ludvik or anyone else at the party, and more tense knowing she was dealing with Violet.

“I’m glad to have caught you outside, though,” Violet said, as she slowly walked closer. “Perhaps we could continue from where we left off last time?”

“I’m on duty—”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Nayanna.”

Nayanna smiled hesitantly. “I’ve heard those words before.” She sounded more amused than hurt. She’d dealt with a lot of fae. She’d learned to be careful, even with Violet.

“I don’t blame you for not trusting easily, but you don’t let yourself even live a little. You are great at what you do, but it is all you do. You are allowed to love,” Violet stood still in front of Nayanna and put her hand against her cheek. The knight recoiled slightly from her touch at first, but didn’t step back. Violet had to tilt her head back to look up at the tall woman. “You are worthy of love.”

She felt Nayanna shake a little against her touch, even as she maintained a knightly poker face. Violet’s expression showed sadness and sympathy. “You’ve always lived as a woman of violence. Just for one night, can you be a woman of violets?”

She withdrew her hand. “But, if you want me to leave, I—”

“No.” The response came fast enough that it surprised Violet.

“Then… I wish for you to dance with me.”

“Here?”

“Here is good. If you like.”

“I can’t be gone too long. I’m working.”

“Nayanna, my dear… when did I ever give you the impression I would let a notion such as ‘time’ prevent us from enjoying each other’s company?”

The fae set a step back and held out her hand.

Nayanna looked at the hand and then at Violet.

“No tricks.”

“Oh please—”

“No tricks!”

Violet stared at Nayanna and placed her other hand on her chest, with two fingers crossed, like any fae swearing an oath. “No tricks. Not tonight.”

Nayanna accepted Violet’s hand, allowing herself to be led into the gardens. They walked between rows of flower beds and bushes. A circle of cherry trees surrounded a small area with stone benches and a fountain. Violet motioned for Nayanna to sit down and walked towards the fountain. She held out her hand and a pair of crystalline glasses appeared in her grasp. She scooped some water from the fountain and brought one of the glasses to Nayanna.

“I don’t really like the taste of fountain water.”

“You mustn’t presume well of me to think I’d make you drink water,” Violet chuckled.

Nayanna took the glass. Violet closed her hand, turned it over and opened it to reveal what looked like a pair of red raisins. She dropped one in each glass, the raisins dissolved and turned the water into an opaque red colour. Fae wine.

Nayanna sucked in a sharp breath, ready to protest, when Violet put a finger to her lips.

“Don’t worry about ‘drinking on the job’, I’ll return you in a sober state,” she smiled and tilted her head. “Well, mostly.”

“You seem more familiar with human customs than last time we met,” Nayanna noted.

“At least with regards to when it is and isn’t appropriate to drink,” Violet said, sitting down next to Nayanna. She leaned in closer, “and other human mating behaviors.”

Nayanna spat out the sip of wine she had just taken. Her face quickly turned almost as red as the wine.

“Violet!” Nayanna looked at her, red-faced and bearing an angry-looking frown, her mouth hanging open in an expression of disbelief with a hint of amusement.

Violet smiled at her, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “Ah, good, it seems you’ve also taken off your mask.”

“I’m not wearing a mask.”

“Yes, you are. You’re trying so hard to be someone you’re not,” Violet placed a hand on Nayanna’s shoulder, “but I’m glad you’re not wearing a mask now. Otherwise, I couldn’t do this…”

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Nayanna’s.

Violet broke away first and looked into Nayanna’s eyes. Nayanna let a held breath escape.

“That wasn’t too bad,” the knight said.

“Is this the fabled human art of understatement?”

Nayanna smirked and finished her glass of wine. “So, you… said you wanted to dance?”

Violet smiled. “I’d like that.”

Nayanna stood up and offered her hand. Violet took it and they set a few steps into the clearing, where the knight put a hand around her waist. They danced slowly, and as they did, distant ethereal music drifted through the air. Violet shared her magical senses with Nayanna, making it feel as if they were in the middle of the dance floor at the ball, listening to the music that enveloped them.

Violet pressed herself against Nayanna and felt her hard armour. She moved her hand from Nayanna’s shoulder to her chest.

“May I?”

“Sure?”

She pressed her hand against the golden dragon emblem of Nayanna’s tunic. A light glowed from underneath her touch, spreading out across Nayanna’s clothes and armour like fire spreading across paper. As it engulfed her a pulse went through her. In a flash the light dissipated, revealing a blue dress that hugged her body. Violet’s hand was pressed against Nayanna’s skin and she withdrew it slowly, letting her fingers trail and brush from her collarbone down to her sternum.

Nayanna breathed in sharply. Her hand on Violet’s back moved lower. Violet’s lips parted, pleasantly surprised. She hugged close to Nayanna, pressing into her, nuzzling the nape of her neck.

“I’m happy you agreed to this dance,” she said, placing small kisses on Nayanna’s neck.

“Me too,” Nayanna sighed.

The knight’s legs felt weak. She stumbled backwards, but Violet gracefully moved along with her, as if it was simply another part of their dance. She found herself with her back pressed against a tree, her body sandwiched between hard wood and soft Violet.

Violet looked up at her, her pupils large and cat-like in the moonlight. She licked her lips.

“I hope you are aware that you are adorable.” She smirked. “I would love to ruin you.”

Nayanna shook her head and untangled her fingers from Violet’s, then put it beside her other hand on Violet’s behind and lifted her up. The fae let out an uncharacteristic yelp in surprise as her feet came off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Nayanna’s waist.

The knight’s face was so close to hers now. “What makes you think you haven’t ruined me already?” She said.

Violet chuckled, trailing a finger across Nayanna’s cheek to her chin. “Kiss me.”

The knight obliged her wish.


End file.
